destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Species
Many different species exist in the Destiny universe, both player-controllable and non-player characters (NPCs). While it is unknown whether all NPC species are antagonistic, Bungie has confirmed some information about hostile enemy species. Player Species Friendly species, including player species, live in The City and are protected by the Traveler and the Guardians (players). Species are a cosmetic choice from a player perspective, having no effect on gameplay or abilities. At least five factions are known, though it is unknown whether any species can belong to any faction. In addition, Guardians can choose from at least three available player classes. Human Humans are the first (and presumably most common) sapient species on Earth. Bungie has described the human species in Destiny as "relatable, tough, and uncomplicated." In terms of player design, Bungie drew its inspiration for humans from military, sports stars, and action movie heroes. Exo Exo are a player species described by Bungie as "sinister, powerful, and tireless." Nothing more has been confirmed about them at this time. In terms of player design, Bungie drew its inspiration for the Exo from such sources as the Master Chief, The Terminator, and the undead. Awoken Awoken are a player species described by Bungie as "exotic, beautiful, and mysterious." Nothing more has been confirmed about them at this time. In terms of player design, Bungie drew its inspiration for the Awoken from elves, vampires, ghosts, and angels. Non-Playable Species Cabal The Cabal are hulking, rhinoceros-like aliens that wield heavier weapons and drive huge vehicles that compliment their size. Cabal are much larger and stronger than humans, and their species is based on a massive military-industrial complex whose goal is to expand and conquer. Cabal use dropships to deploy soldiers. Their hierarchy is reminiscent of the Roman empire, and includes Legionnaires, Centurions, Gladiators, and Psions. Fallen The Fallen are an alien race of wandering nomads that, in shape, seem to resemble humans (though some classes have an extra pair of arms, giving rise to the nickname "Spider Pirates"). In concept art released by Bungie, The Fallen have been shown to have a legged, walking tank (called, fittingly, the Spider Tank) in their arsenal and, in multiple pieces of concept art, have been shown to wield staffs and a small floating orb of unknown function. At least three Fallen classes exist: Captain, Vandal, and Dreg. Hive The Hive are an alien race in Destiny, resembling undead royalty and present at least on the Moon. The Hive built the Hellmouth, a massive subterranean fortress on the Moon. The Hive are divided into classes that include Thralls, Troopers, Wizards, Knights, and Ogres. Vex The Vex are "time-traveling robots." The Vex have been described by Bungie as having a "fascinating" fiction behind them, "which, in turn, creates one of the coolest deaths in the game." Several Vex classes exist, including Goblins, Hobgoblins, Minotaurs, Hydras, and Harpies. Gallery File:Human.png|Concept art of the Human species. File:Exo.png|Concept art of the Exo species. File:Awokenvarious.JPG|Three Awoken concept art images. File:Cabal_Centurion.png|A Cabal Gladiator. File:Captain.png|A Fallen Captain. File:Hive.png|Concept art of the Hive species. File:Vex.jpg|Concept art of the Vex species. Category:Species